Black Blood X Red Blood?
by blackbloodbaby
Summary: Changed the summary. Maka and Ragnarok are dating. Soul is annoyed because of that. Oh and the group are suspended in a island full of ugly monsters. And on top of that Ragnarok is a human. Very messed up Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

Black Blood X Red Blood?

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please review! Okay so looked for a Ragnarok x Maka fan fiction but to my horror there was none. I had to do one! But one problem. He's attached to Chrona's back but I've found a way around it! It's a odd pairing but it'll do okay...I hope. So kick back,relax and enjoy.(This chapters based on Ragnarok point of view)

School had started. While Chrona and I was trying to find class we saw her. I looked at the She-pig a weird feeling stirred in my stomach. Why did the She-pig appear in my dreams every night? She isn't hot at all! I thought.

"Hey Chrona!" A cheery voice called out to Chrona. It was Maka of course. I would know that voice anywhere. I came out of Chrona's back.

"G-good morning M-Maka." Chrona stammered. Baka.

"Good morning She-pig!" I said grinning.

"Good morning Chibi Ragnarok." Maka said patting my head. My heart made a painful jolt.

"Hey She-pig! You know what you need?" I asked.

"No." Maka answered.

"A date." I said. The words was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"W-what the!" Maka yelled blushing fifty shades of red.

"Uh..." I sunk back into Chrona's back hating myself.

"Urm R-Ragnarok d-did you j-ust ask Maka to go out w-with you?" Chrona said. The only reason he knew was because I learnt him about relationships. Well I teased him because he would never have one.

"Shut up idiot!" I yelled. Damn it! Damn it! Those words ran though my head. Why me. If I ever came out again I would be Maka chopped into next year.

"Uh Ragnarok how does Saturday sound? Come to mine at six." Maka said blushing.

"What the? You? Why?"I screamed but felt happy. Really happy. "I'm a part of of Chrona's back! Are you nuts? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. I've liked you for a while Ragnarok. You're greedy with a bullying streak but you're funny. Just cut down on the bullying and pervertedness and you'll be fine." Maka said grinning. Okay. What just happened I thought gazing at Maka as she ran to her partner Soul. Chrona dragged his feet along the floor to say good morning to Soul. I was floating in my own happyness. All of a sudden.

"RAGNAROK! LET'S FIGHT!" A angry looking Soul yelled.

"Ragnarok...S-soul is asking for a fight. I don't know how to deal with it." Chrona muttered.

"Who cares. Let's do this thing!" I screeched. This kid is going down. I thought grinning.

Soul's arm changed into a scythe. Chrona opened his hand and I changed into a sword.

"Damn you sure are stupid!" I said smiling a little. Soul charged growling. Chrona blocked with ease. Soul aimed a punch with his free hand too Chrona's gut.

"Oof!" The wind left Chrona. He put me into his arm. Black blood gushed out of the wound.

"Bloody needle!" Chrona yelled.

"STOP!" Maka yelled. Crap. Maka dodged the hardened blood.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka hit Chrona over the head with her book. Then she hit Soul.

"Talk...now!" Maka yelled at us. After explaining the story of Soul randomly attacking us Maka hit Soul.

"You fool! Why the hell did you do that for?"

So after hard work and tears what's Soul going to say? How will Maka and Ragnarok's date go on? Please review so that Black Blood X Red will continue! Thank you for reading.

-Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rivals.

**I got a few reviews and that was enough for me to keep going! Thank you for the reviews! I'm hopeful for more fans and for this and I won't stop until my fingers drop off! Or until I reach the end. Okay to what Sou**l** said!** **And like before Ragnarok's point of view! Disclaimer Soul Eater is not mine and never will be. **

"Maka...I...I...challenged Ragnarok and Chrona because I...I. Forget it!" Soul screamed the last part and ran away.

"What was that about?" I asked lightly. Maka's face screwed up it looked like she was going to cry.

"Soul hates me now." She whispered dropping to her knees.

"Hey Maka cheer up! He'll be back to normal!" I said cheerfully. I hate this stuff I thought. Making sure people are okay is not like me. Like Maka said I am a bully. Thinking about that the bell went.

"Crap! Maka we better get to class!" I said forcing Chrona to pick Maka up. Running across the corridor I wished Saturday would hurry up.

-**Saturday 6:00pm-**

Chrona had to tag along because well I can't go anywhere without him. This annoyed me. Knocking on Maka's door I prayed to Shinigami-Sama that Soul would not be in. My wish was answered when Maka opened the door. My heart accelerated.

"Maka! You look awesome!" I said.

"Hey Chrona,Ragnarok!" She said. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a very short red skirt.

"Lets go!" I said. "There's a Café not far from here." She smiled at me and five minutes later we arrived. It was excellent. Maka and I chatted about me and herself mostly. I explained how I was created, melted down and injected into Chrona. And Maka talked about her Mother and her useless Father. Chrona of course was there but all he did was stutter a bit. For once I didn't mind. I walked her home. She smiled at me and said thanks. Shrugging I said it was no big deal. She kissed me on the cheek and went back inside with a goodnight.

"Come on Chrona let's get back." I said happily.

-**Half an hour later-**

Me and Chrona sat in our room. Chrona was sitting in Mr. Corner. I was talking to Chrona non-stop.

Wow. Maka Albarn made me nice towards Chrona. All of a sudden some one was knocking on the door.

"Shinigami-Sama wants to see you!" A loud deep voice rumbled from the side of the door. Sid.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know but he said you are not in trouble." Sid said.

"Ah okay." We trudged to Shinigami-Sama.

"Hey hey hows it going!" He said.

"Ragnarok and Chrona is here Shinigami-Sama." Sid said. I noticed Stein was there too.

"Ah we have found a way to separate Ragnarok from Chrona." Shinigami-Sama said.

"Really! That's great!" I cheered.

"I-I don't know if I could deal with it..." Chrona said.

"Don't worry Chrona." Stein said placing a hand on Chrona's shoulder. "We think it will be painless.

Well apart a light stinging."

"W-we'll do it." Chrona stammered.

"All right!" I cried.

"Excellent!" Shinigami-Sama said clapping his hands.

-**A hour later.-**

Chrona was shaking as they drew markings on his forehead. They where a series of swirls and other weird things. I however was wearing a ridiculous headdress. All of a sudden Stein yelled

"SOUL SEPERATION!" He hit Chrona with his wavelength. My soul was torn from my body and put into the sack that Stein had provided. To my horror it was human flesh. I was creating my looks

new hair,eyes and my height...

**-The next day-**

I knocked on Maka's door. She opened it.

"Hi Maka, Stein made me a new body!" I grinned at her.

"Ragnarok?" She asked.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't resist! I will make sure that I put what Ragnarok looks like on the next chapter!**

**-Jade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! As you know I've been struggling with this chapter. But thanks to Koyuki321 I've managed to start it without much trouble! Thank you everyone for all of them supportive reviews! With all of them reviews I can type a little faster. Oh and I decided to make this chapter from Maka point of view. DISCLAMER! SOUL EATER IS NOT MINE AND WILL NEVER EVER WILL BE! **

I looked at this tall figure. His hair was pitch black and messy. He wore a cute grin with white teeth.

But his eyes... They where strange. The 'whites' of his eyes where actually black. His iris was crimson and his pupils was black also.

"Hey Maka! Stein made me a new body!" The stranger said. But I knew this was Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok?" I asked. Then every thing became black and my head was spinning.

I woke up and I heard someone arguing. After a while I could make out the voices. Soul and Ragnarok. Standing up I stumbled to the kitchen.

"Maka!" Soul and Ragnarok said together sounding relived. Ragnarok walked across the room and picked me up. His arms where toned. And he was really pale.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Putting you back to bed. You can scarcely walk." He replied. After putting me onto the bed he sat on the floor next to me.

"Hey Ragnarok,are you still a weapon?" I asked.

"Of course. Still a sword. He said grinning.

"How did it work?" I asked.

"You know how the Kishin was revived. Black blood injected into him right? Well all I needed was some flesh."

"Ah. Right. You're eyes are scary."

"Thanks." Ragnarok said laughing.

"No problem." I joked.

"Well there's only one thing to do now..." Ragnarok said.

"What?"

"Party!" Ragnarok yelled. "Here! Invite Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd,Liz,Patty,Chrona and of course Soul!"

**Okay small chapter I know! But however the next chapter will be rewarding. I'm going to say this though... FIGHT! New chapter tomorrow so you won't be waiting long. **

**-Jade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Party! So Ragnarok is human and all is well right? Wrong! There will be heavy violence in this one. And Soul has taken things too far! This chapter will be long to make up for the short one. Ragnarok's point of view once again! DISCLAMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND NEVER EVER WILL!**

The party had started. Black*Star had jumped onto Maka's light shouting.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED! YAHOO!" Maka had grabbed a book and threw it at Black*Star. He fell with a crash onto the floor. Chrona had muttered for the fifth time

"I don't know how to deal with this." And Kid immediately started to arrange Maka's furniture too make it symmetrical. I laughed at the sight off Patty looking for a crayon too draw a giraffe on Maka's wall.

"Why are you trying too draw a giraffe on Maka's wall?" I asked.

"A whim!" Patty sang. Liz had put on good music. Tsubaki was helping Maka make food. And I couldn't find Maka or Soul. So I looked for them because Black*Star was eating all the food. Wait. Wasn't Maka helping Tsubaki?

"Hey Tsubaki. Where's Maka?" I asked.

"Well she was with Soul. He said he needed to talk to her." Tsubaki said her dark eyes filled with concern. "Oh and Ragnarok congratulations on your new body." She said. I had a feeling that they would be in Maka's room. I stopped at he door listening.

"Soul get off me!" A agitated voice growled. "I love Ragnarok not you!" I burst into the room. Soul had pinned Maka to the wall. And Maka was struggling.

"No you don't." My voice was cold and calm. Even though I was shaking with rage I sounded calm.

"No she's my partner." Soul growled.

"Yes but she's my girl. Leave her alone or I'll kill you." I snarled. Maka slipped out of Soul's arms.

"Move out off the way Maka. Phone a ambulance while your at it." I said stepping forwards.

"What Ragnarok! No!" Maka cried out looking horrified.

"Yes. Move." I said my fists clenched. I transformed my hand into a blade.

"Fine. Lets do this thing!" He growled his arm burst into a scythe. I laughed. Then charged. Every slash was to kill. I cut some off Soul's hair off when I tried to slash his stupid head in half. He caught my side but I hardened my blood.

"Bloody needle." I said. He was cut by the hardened blood. Blood dripped into his eye. He slashed sideways. I jumped it and laughed. I swung my arm downwards. His head would be sliced in half if

I get him with this. He launched himself sideways crashing into the desk. Missed. Damn. I was on him in a instant. I stabbed his leg. He cried out pain. His crimson blood flowed.

"SOUL!" Maka cried out. I released his leg.

"Oww." Soul moaned limping to the door. Good. He's in pain.

"Hey Maka did you phone the ambulance?" I asked.

"No."

"Good." Then I gazed in her eyes. Without knowing what I was doing I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then the kiss was over and I said.

"Sorry for making you worry about Soul." I muttered. And I walked towards the door.

"MAKA CHOP!" A hard book flew towards my head. I dropped to the floor.

"Oww!" I grumbled.

"Ragnarok..." Maka said.

"What."

"Soul said he loved me." Maka said looking tired and upset.

"WHAT?" I Yelled. But I was not alone shouting that. Tsubaki,Black*Star,Kid,Liz and Patty had entered the room. Crap. Oh then Chrona chose a time too say.

"I-I don't know how to deal this." Oh now Chrona knows. Great!

**Did you like the violence bit? I hope so! I have decided too make Maka torn between two men,too make things interesting. Oh and a bit of Black*Star x Tsubaki. And Kid X Liz. Hey why not? Review please!**

**-Jade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So the story so far... Soul said loved Maka. And everyone knows! Like I said before Maka will be torn between Ragnarok and Soul! And thank you for all the reviews! They really make me feel like a good writer! DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

**IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING SOUL EATER FANFICTION! Ah I hate disclaimers. **

-**Maka's point of view.-**

Okay. I do not know what happened. Soul had just asked to talk. He lead me into my room and said he loved me. When I said no way he pushed me against the wall. He demanded...well you know. It was the one time I felt afraid of him. Damn! I don't know what to do! I love Ragnarok! I do! But Soul. My loyal friend and partner. I don't know. I guess in a twisted way I love Soul. AH too much going on in my head.

"Hey Maka! Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked gently shaking my shoulder.

"No!" I moaned. Talking was too hard. I hate this. God even thinking about what Soul had tried to do makes my skin crawl. I suddenly felt hard arms around me. Ragnarok was hugging me.

"It'll be OK." He muttered in my ear. Kid stood up.

"AMAZING! THE BLOOD LOOKS PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!" He yelled stars in his eyes.

"Kid!" Liz shouted at him while Patty laughed and pointed at him.

"Where's Soul and more importantly what happened?" Black*Star asked. I was shocked. Black*Star was rarely calm. And he was never this serious. Ragnarok looked at me. I nodded. Ragnarok then told everyone what happened. After ten minutes there was shocked silence then.

"Soul tried to hurt Maka?" Chrona asked looking paler then usual.

"I'm going to kill him." Black*Star and Kid said together.

"He's lost it." Liz snarled. Patty pulled down her hat looking sinister. She ruined the effect by saying

"I'm gonna stick a crayon up his-"

"Patty!" Liz said looking embarrassed.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki! Chain scythe mode!" Black*Star said coldly.

"Liz,Patty!" Kid said holding up his hands. They changed into pistols.

"Lets go nuts Chrona!" Ragnarok said to Chrona. Chrona held out his hand. Everyone had changed into there weapon form.

"Where are you going?" Maka asked.

"God I thought you where clever!" Ragnarok said. Maka could see his reflection. He looked murderous.

"YAHOO! LETS GO FOR A SOUL HUNT!" Black*Star yelled jumping onto Maka's light. Crap.

"I thought he was your best friend!" I asked terrified for Soul.

"He was until he tried to force you into something I would rather not talk about." Black*Star replied looking serious.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Tough." Black*Star said. Tsubaki said

"Maka this is serious. We won't kill him,but we will shorten his fingers." This shocked me. Tsubaki was usually kind and avoided violence. This was unlike her.

***Low whistles.* I went for a different approach. I'm even shocked about what I've wrote. But what do you think? Like,dislike? Jade delete this chapter! So next chapter. Soul is on the run but someone unexpected turns up!I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have writing it! I feel so evil! Review! Tell me your thoughts! **

**-Jade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So the last chapter went down a storm! I'm glad! Oh special thanks to koyuki321 and money-whore kuzu! The two people who keep on commenting! Thanks a lot! Okay! It's the unexpected guest. Keep the reviews coming. DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AND NEVER EVER WILL!**

-Black*Star's POV-

I was furious. Soul my best friend had tried too hurt Maka? A few hours ago I would of never believed it. But looking at Maka looking scared and Ragnarok looking furious I knew it was

true. Rage was boiling up and I could feel it. I wanted to hurt Soul. Make him pay. I smirked to myself. There was a knock on the door. If it was Soul I will kill him. That would be what a big man like me would do. Maka opened it. All of a sudden.

"MAKA! PAPA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Spirit yelled.

"Maka chop!" Maka said. Spirit fell too the ground clutching his now bleeding head.

"Hey why is everyone in there weapon form?" Spirit asked.

"YAHOO! WE ARE GOING ON A SOUL HUNT!" I said.

"A Soul hunt? Why?" Ragnarok explained. Spirit looked angry and disgusted.

"Leave. It. To. Me. Spirit snarled.

"What? Papa! No!" Maka protested.

"In fact your right Maka. The more the merrier." Spirit said. We all left Maka's apartment before Maka could protest.

**-Spirit's POV-**

He tried too dirty my daughter! He is going to pay. As I walked out of my cute little daughters house it started to rain. It was looking overcast all day. I started too run the water spraying all over. My thoughts was on my daughter. I could not stop thinking about her. Then I saw a flash of white down an alley way. I stopped. Perfect. I walked to where I saw the flash. Sure enough I saw a figure limping away. I let a part of my scythe poke through my back.

"SOUL! YOUR GOING TO PAY!" I yelled. He ducked. But the wet and his bad leg failed him. He slipped and crashed into one of the near by bins.

"Oww. What was that for?"

"You. Know." I snarled shortly. I had no time to listen to stupid little boys whining. I wanted him hurt. And fast.

"I'm not going to kill you because it will upset Maka." To my rage he was grinning with those sharp teeth of his.

"She's already chose who she will be happy with." He said. "I don't care what happens too her any more. I wanted some fun,and I didn't get because of him."

"YOU!" I snarled. I climbed a building.

"Are you going too jump?" He asked. I jumped aiming for Soul. I made my mark because I heard metal meeting flesh with a squelch. He screamed. I laughed. Half off his side was poring off blood. He changed his arm into a scythe. As he charged I leaned forward lazily. I caught his arm. It had a wonderful dint in it. He then passed out. Probably because of blood loss. I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder. I decided to give him to Stein.

**Ah sorry to all hard core Soul fans. I could not resist. I really felt like killing Soul off but I didn't want death threats. And it's so much interesting with Soul in it. Oh did I mention I'm going to send all the characters I've mentioned ** **to a practically deserted island... Or is it. So I'm looking for suggestions to what to call this island. Oh and this is where the action starts people! So review and name the island! Thank you for reading!**

**-Jade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Ah sorry for die hard Soul lovers! But I've had too make him like that for a reason. Because this is where the action part comes in! Like I said I'm truly sorry. So review? And thank you for the reviews. So now I'm going to reply to the reviews I got.**

**Money-whore kuzu: Don't worry about it. I've figured it out!**

**Koyuki321: Yes. He is! But all for a good reason. I hope you still liked it.**

**Okay now I've got that out of the way it's time for the dreaded disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

-Soul's POV-

I could not believe this.I was watching everyone have a good time. Then I just snapped. Damn. A

cool guy like me does not act like this. Why me? What have I done? Those two questions swam around my head. Oh did I mention that I'm in the hospital. Yeah. I'm going to be discharged soon. In an hour. And Shinigami-Sama wants to see me. Oh crap I'm in it deep. Black*Star won't look at me. Everyone hates me. Even Chrona. My heart filled with dread. This is it. I'll never be cool. I'll never be a death scythe. Not with a partner that fears me. I decided to leave the hospital. I limped to the door.

-Twenty minutes later-

Made it. I went to Shinigami-Sama room.

"Hey hey how ya doing?" Shinigami-Sama said in his high voice. "Ah Soul. Your friends are here. And you are all suspended!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Because of Soul's behaviour and everyone wanting to hunt him down,your going to a remote desert island named Natu."

"Why?" Kid asked.

"Because I don't want this to disrupt the school." Shinigami-Sama said.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS SUSPENDED!" Black*Star screamed.

"Shinigami Chop!"

"Maka Chop!" Both of them yelled.

"This is so uncool." I muttered. Patty laughed at him. Liz muttered to Patty

"Shut up this is serious. And I hope there's no ghosts on the island."

"I-I don't know h-how to deal with b-being s-suspended." Chrona muttered. Ragnarok did not say anything but he was glaring at me. Oh and Maka had fell to the floor saying

"I only wanted to be a excellent scythe master like my Mama." And of course Ragnarok had sat down next to her saying

"It's okay. It isn't like we are expelled. We will come back to Shibusin. Er when?"

"One month!" He said with one giant finger raised."Oh Stine and Spirit will join you!"

**That's why I had to make Soul like that. Yay islands located in the middle of nowhere. Because this is where the adventure part kicks in. I have a few ideas for what inhabits the island. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I have bad news. School starts tomorrow and my chapters will be shorter because of homework and possible detentions for violence. I get bullied fairly bad. But I will keep going! Oh thank you for the reviews. They keep me happy! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! So the gang has arrived at Natu. Right now Stein is speaking to Spirit. **

-Stein's POV-

"Why does Shinigami-Sama always send suspended students to this island?" I asked Spirit.

"I don't know. But too be honest I haven't seen the last kid who was suspended in years." He replied.

"Strange." I muttered trying to figure it out.

-Maka's POV-

We have a massive house located on one of the cliffs. Natu island has a canyon that leads to this cliff. The sea glimmered as the waves overlapped onto the sand. Ragnarok had joined me.

"Hey." He said quietly. He studied the sea below.

"Hey." I replied .

"Do you want too swim with me?" He asked knocking me completely off guard.

"Okay." I went too my room. Four beds was there. Liz,Patty and Tsubaki shared with me. I grabbed my swimsuit got dressed and left. The beach's sand was soft under my feet. And there stood Ragnarok. He wore black swim trunks. We sat on the beach and talked for a while. Then we swam. Until Ragnarok flicked water at me. Soon we where having a full blown water fight. After a few hours he kissed me before returning to the house. I also returned to the house and got my causal clothes on. I looked at Kid rearranging the furniture. He was screaming

"IT ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I ARRANGE IT IT ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!" Patty and Liz tried to calm him down. Black*Star was talking too Tsubaki. Privately. I hoped he was asking Tsubaki out. Because Tsubaki once told me she liked him. Soul was listening to his Ipod. Ragnarok was talking to Chrona. I decided to go for a walk. I didn't notice it was dark until I went outside. I wandered too the small jungle. All of a sudden.

"DOWN!" I threw myself to the floor. A wolf leaped from the shadows attacking something I couldn't see. More wolves came from the shadows. CRAP! I'm going too be eaten by them.

"You can stand up now."A deep voice muttered.

"Don't eat me." I whimpered.

"We are here to protect you not eat you. Hurry before another one comes. We can not protect you for long." I looked at who was talking. It was a black wolf. The moon shone on his glossy coat.

"RUN!" He snarled. "My brothers and sisters are falling! All to protect a girl who won't move! Follow me!" He quickly ran towards me. My legs buckled and gave away. I found myself sitting on the wolfs back.

"Grab on." He muttered. And he ran towards the house. He swerved narrowly missing a tree. A few minutes later we arrived at the house.

"Get everyone out. Unless you want them to die." The wolf said. He then threw back his head and howled. Four wolves came out if nowhere. I opened the door.

"Get out or we all die!" I yelled feeling scared as I said it. Everyone changed into weapon form as their meister's clutched them.

"Get on a wolf." I said. Kid immediately said.

"I want a symmetrical one." A white wolf wagged her tail. Kid walked towards it.

"YAHOO! I AM BLACK*STAR LITTLE DOGGIES! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Shut up you fool!" A brown wolf with a white ear snarled. Black*Star walked towards the wolf that snarled at him and sat on it. Chrona muttered

"I don't know how to deal with it." And sat on a grey wolf. Stein muttered to himself

"I want too dissect one." And sat on a white wolf with a black chest.

"To the camp. We will explain later." The wolf what I was sitting on muttered

**Did you enjoy it? They are wolves for a reason. Not just because I love them it's all Shinigami related. And someone else. Think hard enough and you will know who. Sorry I have too put mystery in it. So review please? **

**-Jade**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone this one will be fair size. Thank you for the reviews! There was a lot! So lets get going to the ninth chapter! DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION?**

-Kid's POV-

Kid could not believe this. This was weird. First asymmetrical furniture and now this? Wolves claiming that they where in danger. Wait. What is that thing in the sky? It looks like a giant bird.

"Crap." The wolf that Maka was sitting on growled. It swooped down. It's face was terrifying. It had a body of a giant golden eagle, a face of a tiger and a snake for a tail. Wolves came from nowhere. They leaped at it one wolf caught it's tail. Furious the monster lashed out cutting the wolf's face. It whined and let go. The other wolves did not skip a beat. They where on the eagle thing tearing at it's face and chest. One wolf had immobilised it's tail. The thing screeched. And shortly died after one wolf snapped it's neck.

"That one was weak." The wolf Kid sat on muttered shifting it's paws.

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE MOVES AGAINST THE MAACURA ALONE! NEXT TIME YOU COULD BE KILLED!" the wolf Maka sat on snarled. That one was the leader. Kid thought. A few minutes later a camp site came into view. All the wolves howled. They arrived at gates.

"How did you make this? You don't have thumbs or fingers. So you can't handle tools." Maka asked sounding curious.

"Later!" The wolf snarled. As the gates opened they let everyone get off.

"YAHOO! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS ARRIVED AT A WEIRD CAMPSITE!" The blue haired idiot yelled standing on one of the walls.

"Darkness tail." The wolf Maka had ridden on barked. His tail turned into a purple glow. It grabbed Black*Star's ankle and threw him off.

"Lets go to my hut. I will explain everything as soon as we get there." The black furred wolf muttered his golden eyes gleaming. As we walked along the camp I saw small and shabby huts. But all of them where symmetrical.

"It's beautiful!" I cried unable to keep it in. They where made out of animal hide and bone but every inch was symmetrical. We arrived at the wolf's hut.

"I am Night. I'm named after my power." The wolf started.

"Your a witch?" Liz asked.

"No I'm just a unfortunate person combined with a wolf. I am the Chief of the Immortal Clan."

"What like that guy who changes into a werewolf?" Black*Star yelled.

"Who? Fukashi? Ah the guy with the magic eye is that who you mean?" Night asked looking happy.

"Uh I think he's called himself Free now." I muttered.

"Oh. Listen Shinigami is not who you think. He is in fact the bad guy.**" **Dark said.

**Sorry for a cliffhanger. That's three times now. Sorry I did not upload yesterday. School was hell. But I hope you enjoyed it. So please review. Your reviews make me feel like I'm not a total freak! Thank you for reading!**

**-Jade. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. My life has been hounded by misfortune. So a new chapter on the way. Thank you for the reviews! They make me feel awesome and gives me the drive to carry on writing! **

**-Kid's POV-**

What! Was this wolf crazy? How could father be evil? He ran a school too stop demon gods from awaking! Is that a making of a evil man? Or god! This is impossible.

"No!" I snarled.

"Your father wants power. The reason he runs a school to stop demon gods is because if there is one existing he would lose control of Death City! No the World! Listen I know he is your father but you have _got_ to believe me!" Dark snarled. Wait. How did he know what I was thinking.

"Mind reading!" The wolf muttered. "Earth! Bring them a extract of Death's diary." The wolf I had ridden on nodded his head and sprinted away.

"What the fu-" Patty started.

"PATTY!" Liz yelled. "I told you not to swear!" Black*Star was for once quiet. Tsubaki just looked shocked. Stein was slowly turning his screw. Spirit was laughing. Which earned a Maka chop. Soul shifted nervously.

"Wait." Dark muttered. "The one called Stein, do not attack. This is not a joke or prank. Have a look at his diary." Earth reappeared. The page was dirty but it had the official Shinigami seal on it.

No denying it was father's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have opened a school. I shall name it Shibusen! This should keep my control absolute! Soon witches trying to spread the truth shall fall. Yes I may be power hungry...but I just can't stop! I will rule over this pitiful World. And of course everyone will go along with it as I am a God! Humans fear more powerful things then themselves. Of course this plan will be fool proof. And witches will be known as dangerous but the real danger is...ME!_

The page fell out of my fingers. And to think I wanted to follow in fathers footsteps. I was stupid. Foolish. Of course! Why would father keep a demon god under the school when he should have been finding a way to destroy it. And why send students into a desert island with murderous bird-tiger-things. Absolute order. Just abusing it. Using witches as a weapon for control. And death scythes. And he sent some out to different outposts of the World.

"We must stop him." I muttered.

**Sorry about the ending of that chapter. Writers block. Ah well. So please review and I hope you enjoyed it. I had enough of Shinigami being good all the time. It was time for a change.**

**-Jade**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody. I felt like a total idiot for posting the same chapter twice. Ah well I'll live. Thank you for all of the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Disclaimer once again. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IF I OWNED IT CHRONA WOULD BE A BOY!**

**-Ragnarok's POV-**

I was silent. Suddenly I was clutching Maka. I don't know who moved me or her. Her warm breath was on my face. I bent down to receive her lips. We kissed passionately. But the moment was destroyed.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS BEING IGRONED!"

"MAKA CHOP!" A hardback flew at Black*Star.

"Ow." He moaned sinking to the floor, blood leaking everywhere. Soul stood up. Rage and jealousy was written all over his face. He fled the room. Dark laughed.

"Love is dangerous. If I was you Maka I would choose the one better in-"

"That's enough about my personal life, thank you Dark." Maka muttered her face scarlet. Patty looked weird for a second. She then ran out of the room yelling

"Soul!" Tsubaki looked at Patty, then Black*Star( Who was still crippled pain.) and then heaven-ward. Kid was just repeating the same four words over and over.

"We must stop him." I felt worried for my friend. He was in shock. Wait. Worried? Friend? I was a bulling weapon! Not some soft guy who cared about people! God this is confusing. One person was to blame for that. The one who changed my word for ever. Maka Albarn.

-**Patty's POV-**

"Soul!" I yelled chasing after the boy who I cared about the most(Apart from Kid). I ran as quick as I could. Another part of me was thinking giraffe giraffe! But I had my eye on Soul for a while. I caught up to him.

"Soul I love you." I said without thinking.

Shocked silence.

**Ha! Had to end it like that** .** Of course it will be a twist. In this fan fiction there is **_**always**_** a twist. So what do ya think? Please review. And loads of violence on the chapter so the action will stay. And if you remember I had Black*Star talk to Tsubaki! You will find out in the next chapter! And I know what your thinking about this but YOUR WRONG! Ah your going to be shocked. Thanks again. Special thanks to my friend Pat. Without her they would be no fan fiction.**

**-Jade.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So there will be loads of violence and OC's in this one! Just the mood I'm in I guess. Ah well! Thanks for the reviews they keep me going.**

**-Mystery person's POV-**

Not to far from the camp. My hands are slippery with sweat. I must keep going, unless I want to die.

I grinned as I tightened my grip on Muse.

"OW!" Protested the weapon. I laughed. Blood lust was starting to mount. I just want to hurt someone.

"Calm down!" Snarled Chūjitsuna. The twin daggers continued to tell me to calm down.

"No way! Those birds are going down." I laughed. This is the second time in twenty minutes they said that.

"I wish you wouldn't act like a crazy person." Chūjitsuna complained.

"I am crazy." I muttered.

"Shut up." Muse said.

"Kagami..." Chūjitsuna started sounding worried.

"There!" I yelled. I ran up the tree sticking my weapons in the bark, so I could run up. My weapons changed back into human form then immediately back into weapon. Grinning I caught them. I done this to save me pulling them out. And that is our fighting style. I sliced downwards catching it's tiger-like head. Blood splattered out. It flailed wildly. I stood back and laughed. These are weak. I swung Muse down. I sliced both of the flailing paws off. The creature roared. That made me laugh more. How amusing, it didn't get me once. I threw Chūjitsuna at it's forehead. It stuck into the middle. I grabbed the weapon and pulled it out. I then sliced it's head off, making it positive that it was dead.

"One down another thousand to go." I laughed. "Chū, it's your turn to eat it's soul."

"Okay!" She changed back into human form, her brown hair gleaming in the moonlight. She looked a bit like me. Her eyes was much lighter blue than mine. Mine are darker. Plus I have three scars on my left cheek. All are faded but if you look closer they are three slashes. All because of the stupid bird things. She swallowed it whole.

"Finished? Good. Let's get back to the camp." I muttered. Chūjitsuna rolled her eyes and changed back into a dagger. I ran at top speed back to the camp. I was not happy. I only killed five of the birds. I reached camp but something seemed off. Different souls was there. Two seemed restless. No one was in love with another. The other soul didn't seem to sure. I grinned and threw my head back to howl. The gates opened. I walked in. Muse and Chūjitsuna had changed back. I hoped they where

Shibusen students. I was hoping for a fight.

**-Soul's POV-**

Patty was chasing after me. All of a sudden she yelled

"I love you!" I stopped. I turned slowly. I didn't know what to do. I loved Maka. But Patty... I have always liked her. At one point I fell for her but... She is no Maka. Confused I found myself saying.

"If we make it out of this mess alive, do you want to go out?" Oh great. I now was in love with two girls. Not cool. We walked back to the hut. Patty's hand was like a bear trap. Crap! She wants me to hold her hand! How can I do that? Okay. I'm a terrible person. AH! What am I supposed to do? We walked into the hut. Black*Star looked like Chrona. Nervous and confused. That troubled me. All of a sudden a girl walked in with two people behind her. She looked murderous. Her cheek had a scar. The girl behind her had exactly the same colour hair just longer. Her skin was was much more tanned. The third girl had slightly pink cheeks and was very tanned. She also had glasses framing blue eyes. Her hair was red. The pale girl at the front with the scar snarled.

"Shibusen students." She then lunged. Her eyes crazy, with the intent to kill.

**So what do you think? The weapons are based on my two best friends. The Meister is my OC. I'll be using her in future fanfics. So good, bad? Review please!**

**-Jade.**


	13. Chapter 13

**School traumas have just gotten worse. Apparently,according to the teacher I've isolated myself therefore it's my fault that people hate me. So according to the mood I'm in extra long chapter with violence and romance and Black*Star being a nervous wreak. Thank you for the reviews on a lighter note and keep them going! **

**- Maka's POV- **

The girl lunged. She had a look in her eye which reminded me of Chrona, just way more aggressive.

She didn't seem to need a weapon. Ragnarok ducked the first attack but the girl raised her knee. Her knee was a blur. I heard a sharp sound. Ragnarok's chin was caught and he fell to the floor. She laughed.

"No!" Yelled one of her weapons. This weapon had red hair. The one with brown hair sighed and said.

"If Dark isn't attacking them they aren't the enemy. The girl did not reply. She swung a elbow at my way. I winced. I expected pain. But a strong figure was in front of me. A shock of blue hair. Black*Star had caught her elbow. The girl kicked his shin. Black*Star doubled over in pain. Then.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" His hand struck her stomach. The girl laughed.

"That's the best you've got?" She punched him. Black*Star's blood dribbled down his lips. I was shocked. This girl looked no more than thirteen and could brush of a wavelength attack just like that? She stood smirking a bit. My anger raged.

"Okay Kagami you've proved your point. Stop trying to kill these people. We don't want that." Dark said. She laughed and said.

"Well, the black haired guy didn't react at all. The blonde waited for a guy to rescue her. The other black haired guy with the freaky eyes did nout." (**A/N Nout is what a person from the North East of England would say. It means nothing.) **

"And the tall one with the hat was plucking a eyelash. The one with the matching outfit was looking at the white haired guy who was staring at the dumb blonde. The only strong one out of this group is the one with blue hair." Soul blushed. Tsubaki who was not mentioned in this rant breathed out looking relived.

"YOU BITCH!" Ragnarok yelled at the one called Kagami. He charged at her turning his arm into a blade. He aimed for her face. She dropped, all most automatic. While dropping she stuck her leg out hooking it onto Ragnarok's legs. She watched him fall grabbing he arm that turned into the sword.

"Chrona!" Yelled Ragnarok. Chrona stuck at his hand. Ragnarok changed into his weapon form.

"Ah this is more like it! C'mon I don't have all day! Muse! Chūjitsuna!" The weapons looked at each other in a tired way and changed. I saw that they where twin daggers. Something clicked.

"Kagami! It's me Maka!" Kagami turned almost dropping one of her weapons. One of the daggers was black with a white eagle engraved on it. The other weapon was white with a black wolf on it.

"Sure. That's Maka. Yeah that's my childhood friend." Kagami muttered sounding sarcastic.

"It is me!" I yelled feeling angry.

"Nope. The Maka I knew wasn't this stupid and man dependant." She said.

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Maka CHOP!" A book flew at Kagami's head. I threw it just right.

"Ow." Kagami muttered rubbing her head."That is Maka." I laughed at this.

"I don't know how to deal with this." Chrona muttered.

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Kagami asked tilting her head.

"Boy." Everyone in the room answered. Kagami bent over picking up her weapons.

"You can change back now." She told them. They changed back.

"So you know this girl?" The one with the brown hair muttered. She was the white weapon I realized.

"Yeah. She was like a big sister to me. I had just transferred from England to Death City. I was alone and scared and Maka here was there for me." Kagami said.

"WHAT? YOU WHERE ONCE DEPENDANT ON SOMEONE!" Both weapons yelled as one.

"Well I wouldn't of called it dependant." Kagami muttered glaring at her weapons.

"Scary!" The red haired weapon yelled and sat at the corner of the room.

"Muse your embarrassing me!" Kagami growled.

"They never learn... oh I'm Chūjitsuna by the way." The brown haired weapon beamed. Black*Star had sat in the corner next to Muse looking depressed.

"She managed to withstand Black*Star Big Wave that easily." He muttered. Tsubaki went forward trying to comfort Black*Star. The hut door was kicked open.

"MAKA!" My useless Papa ran in trying to hug me.

"MAKA CHOP!" Papa passed out from the blood loss.

"I sensed fighting." Stein said looking down at my Papa.

"Spirit your being a idiot." Papa stood up brushing himself off. He then yelled in shock.

"KAGAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Shut up Spirit!" She yelled.

"Who are they?" Muse and Chūjitsuna asked.

"The red head is Spirit and the guy with the screw in his head is a stranger." Kagami said.

"That's Stein." I started to list everyone to Kagami and her weapons. When I came to Ragnarok I stopped and said.

"This is my boyfriend." I said blushing.

"I thought it would be the Black*Star." Kagami said.

"No."

"So why did he protect you?" Kagami asked looking confused.

"You've forgotten the morals of friendship." I said.

"Maybe." Kagami grinned.

"Hey!" Her weapons yelled as one.

"You are my family. It's only natural to protect you." Kagami snarled looking offended.

"No we aren't!" Chūjitsuna argued.

"Not blood relatives but you are as good as." Kagami countered. Ragnarok looked down at me.

"Hey Maka." He said.

"Hey Ragnarok." I replied.

"Hasn't all of this fighting put you in the mood for kissing?" He asked.

"I think so." I grinned. We kissed passionately while everyone was arguing. His warm lips never seemed to disappoint. His tongue slid into my mouth. We stopped after a while. His face was red and his chest was moving up and down like he had ran a race.

"That was pleasant." He said.

"Yep. Let's do it again sometime." I said.

"I think we should."

**Well. That was fun to write. More about how Kagami knows Maka and how she ended up on this island on the next chapter. So review, and thank you to the people who review and favourite the story. It makes my day.**

**-Jade. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So chapter 13 was the longest chapter I've wrote so far. This is the reply to the only comment.**

**Money Whore Kuzu- Thank you for the comment. I hope you get better soon. **

**So please review! So on to the chapter.**

**-Kagami's POV-**

Weird. My child hood friend. On this island. I can not describe how strange this is. _Who cares?_ The voice at the back of my head sniggered. It's right. Childhood friend. Just a girl who I knew. I sighed.

I like the look of Black*Star. Even though he's bold and annoying he is strong. Good.

"Kagami. Show the guests there huts." Dark ordered.

"Fine. Are they staying in my hut?" I asked not really bothered.

"Yes."

"Okay then." I muttered. I spoke up.

"Listen everyone! That includes you two love birds!" I said pointing at Maka and Ragnarok who was kissing yet again. "Your in my hut! Wait does that include Stein and Spirit?"

"No." Dark answered.

"Okay Stein, Spirit I'm not to sure where your sleeping but ask Dark. Maka, Ragnarok if I hear any moaning during the night I'll kill you! And if you get pregnant it may kill the plan a bit. I will explain the plan later." Maka and Ragnarok to my great satisfaction blushed. Spirit immediately attacked Ragnarok saying.

"If you violate my daughter I'll kill you!"

"Shut up! I'll show you the hut." I noticed Muse was flirting with Kid. Interesting. And Chūjitsuna was talking to Chrona. I think my weapons have it bad for these strangers. I sighed.

My hut seemed to have a great impact on everyone apart from my weapons. It was probably how big it was compared to Dark. I calmly grabbed some of the dear skin sleeping bags.

"Ew! You expect us to sleep in them?" Asked Liz.

"Unless you want to freeze don't sleep in them." I said.

"Fine." Liz grumbled and slid into the sleeping bag. Kid had stood up yelling.

"Let me arrange these sleeping bags so they are symmetrical!"

"Fine just hurry up!" I snapped. He did it in twenty minutes. More like I yelled at him for taking to long and he finally finished. I took my usual place in the corner of the room. I felt movement to my side. I looked who it was. To my amazement it was Black*Star.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hi." I replied. My heartbeat quickened. What seemed like two hours later everyone was asleep. Kid was in this weird position. Maka was snuggled into Ragnarok's side. Tsubaki was curled up into a ball. Liz was beside her sister. Patty had a grin on her face. Chūjitsuna was in her usual position eagle spread. Muse was tossing and turning. Chrona was the only person up.

"K-Kagami?" Chrona stuttered

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How d-do you k-know M-Maka?"

"Before I answer your question do you like Maka?"

"I like everyone here." I grinned at that. Apparently he was raised by a witch without any love.

"No just someone you like better. Someone you would die for."

"Y-Yes."

"Does your heartbeat go faster?"

"Yes."

"Aw you like her." I grinned. This was a love triangle.

"I like everyone here."

"No your in love with her."

"Oh. B-b-but I don't know how to deal with love."

"But Maka is taken by Ragnarok. You have three options. One you deal with it. Two you wait until Maka dumps Ragnarok or vice versa. Three. You try your best to disrupt the relationship." I grin at this. I'm hoping for some amusement. I hope he chooses the third option.

"I d-don't know how to deal with any of them." He stammered.

"Fine. You sleep on it. And in turn I'll tell you how I know Maka."

"O-Okay."

"I transferred from England to Death City. I was sitting on a bench sobbing my little heart out. I missed my mother who was killed by a kishin egg. She came up to me and asked what was wrong. I told her what had happened. She sat on that bench with me and told me it was all right. I believed her and walked to my fathers home felling happy. We hung out for a bit until she started Shibusen.

I lost a good friend. So I went to Shibusen met my twin daggers Chūjitsuna and Muse. We pulled a prank and the class room got blown up because of it. So we got suspended and Dark found us battling the bird things. That's how a got this scar." I pointed to the talon shaped scar on my cheek.

"So you and Maka was friends?" Chrona asked.

"Yep. I thought the next time I would see her I would have to kill her when Dark told me what he planned to do. Shibusen will be badly stirred after this." I chuckled without humour

"Kagami w-why do your eyes g-glow in the dark?"

"I can just see better than others in the dark. It's like night vision." I explained.

"H-how?"

"I was born like that. Get to sleep Chrona."

"G-good night." Chrona muttered.

"Good night." I answered. I lay in bed that night thinking about the story I told Chrona. I can't help but think that swordsman is fairly powerful despite his small build.

**So what do you think? I'm feeling pretty generous so I'm going to let you vote for what Chrona chooses to do.**

**1)He deals with Ragnarok stealing the love of his life **

**2)He waits.**

**3)He tries to disrupt the relationship.**

**1 and 2 may seem the same but there not. There's a different storyline for them. I'll work on the reviews I get! And they will be stretched over two chapters do plenty of time to vote. And if there's any more suggestions on Chrona's options or the story in general I'll be pleased to know. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**-Jade. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Everyone that has reviewed has voted for three! However this chapter will be the decider! So sit back relax as our beloved gang has survival lessons. Oh what hell they will go through. And it will get a little... heated towards the end of the chapter. **

**-Chūjitsuna's POV-**

My meister has lost it. She is currently yelling at Dark for forcing the Shibusen kids onto her. Even though all of them are older than her she still calls them kids. I feel for the group. I seriously do. Oh now she is picking up her sack of traps and fishing poles. And she has took a fishing pole out. And trying to spear Dark.

"Muse." I called.

"You restrain her I did it last time."

"No you. I do it all the time."

"Only because I'm scared that I'll hurt her."

"No your scared of her in general."

"You!" Muse yelled at me.

"Fine." I grumbled. Walking towards her I grabbed the pole. I was going to break it but it was her best pole so I threw it across the room. Kagami snarled at me. And then I grabbed the furious girl's arms.

"Get of of me you fool!" My meister screamed at me.

"No." I growled. I then grinned at everyone's shocked expression. Like it was the weirdest thing they've ever saw. To be honest I didn't blame them for acting like that.

"Forgive Kagami. She's tired." Muse said bowing a bit. I laughed at Muse's pathetic excuse. Kagami wasn't tired at all. She is always like that.

"Ow!" Pain exploded around my nose. She head butted me. Thick crimson liquid escaped my nose.

I pinned Kagami down. She was fairly easy to pin as she is small. Kagami squirmed and struggled. I felt her go limp. She gave up. I stood up. I grinned once again. I looked at the group but one of the boys struck me. Chrona. I met his gaze and blushed. I like the shy types. I turned to look at Kagami. She gave me a very dirty look and picked up her beloved pole. That fishing pole was the first one she ever made. That pole helped us live. No it saved us from starvation. She sighed and said.

"I accept the troublesome mission you have forced upon me." Kid ran up to Muse asking how she has such perfect symmetry. And then attacked her hair. I smiled at my fellow weapon. She enjoyed being fussed over by her crush.

"YOUR HAIR DESTROYS YOUR SYMMETRY!" He screamed while fruitlessly combing Muse's hair with his hands.

"Okay enough of that! Leave now. We are going to start survival lessons if you like it or not!" Kagami snarled in her third most scariest tone.

**-Maka's POV - ( A/N Some song in these paragraphs. The song is English subs for Len and Rin's adolescence.) **

_Our flaxen hair reflects in our eyes_

_we run our hands through each others hair_

_in the same bed we used to play_

_us hand in hand,_

_as if our hands was tied in thread._

"SURVIVAL LESSONS?" Everyone roared angrily apart from Chūjitsuna, Kagami, Muse and Dark.

"Yes or how else are you going to survive? We need food, clothes and the death of those monsters."

Kagami explained looking irritated.

"Fine. First you will need to learn how to fish using a pole."Muse grinned looking slightly evil. I shuddered.

Fishing with a pole is hard. You can see the shadows of the fish but they are really fast. Kagami was spearing them with ease. Chrona seemed to have it easy too. Ragnarok was okay but he fell into the water twice. He had chosen a rock in the middle of the river we where fishing in. Yes we had to fish on rocks. They where covered in water so it was easy to slip. But after the end of it we had caught ten fish.

"A good haul!" Kagami yelled over the raging water looking delighted. The stupidly happy look on her face reminded me of when she was seven. I found my self grinning to. Even though I had caught no fish. And was cold. And soaking wet. Kagami pointed at the bag and asked Chūjitsuna to give everyone there clothes. To my surprise it had our clothes we had at the house.

"How?" I asked.

"Well we brought them from the house thinking you would need them." Kagami grinned at me. Soon everyone was changed.

"Okay! I'm learning you how to make a makeshift home out of leaves and sticks and how to waterproof the leaves." Muse yelled. We had to move from the water just in case they where flash floods. After a lot of hard work and Kid sobbing that his hut wasn't symmetrical, we had finished. My hut was big enough to fit two people. I was working with Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok would you like to share a hut with me?"I asked my heart racing.

"Sure!" He grinned.

_You mutter good night._

_Turing the doorknob you open the door_

_The sound of the door clutch makes me grasp your hem_

_And I kissed your extended finger_

The night fell. It was peaceful. I shot a glance at Patty. She was creating a giraffe head with sticks. Stein and my Papa was talking quietly. Soul was kicking dirt. Chrona kept on muttering how he didn't know how to deal with a camp fire. Kid was entertaining Liz with a story. Kagami was talking to her weapons. Black*Star was looking depressed. And Tsubaki was worriedly patting Black*Star on the back saying it was OK. I wonder what. I went into the hut I made. Ragnarok was sitting on one of the sleeping bags Kagami had brought with her.

_Without speaking_

_The door is locked with the key._

_We gaze eye to eye _

_Mutually searching for a response_

_As I turn off the light, letting go of your childish excuse_

_If I can't touch your hair_

_I won't hesitate to lie_

_The time has now stopped_

_two people embracing each other_

_Each of your distinct individual beats _

_makes me want to synchronise with yours_

_Your hot breath dissolves _

_The warm embrace ends_

_I won't go any further than this_

_As though I was your knight._

Ragnarok walked towards me and started to kiss me. It started of innocent but turned into something else. His tongue slid into my mouth. We fell into one of the sleeping bags. Ragnarok was hovering over me. He sighed and said.

"I won't go any further than this." He stood up. And hugged me. "I'm sorry." He continued.

"No. I liked it." I muttered my face heating up.

**-Kagami's POV-**

The timid swordsman walked towards me. Little Chrona managed to stutter.

"I-I've decided w-what t-to do a-about M-Maka."

**Wow. I have yet again amazed my self. By the way I do not own the amazing adolescence by Len and Rin Kagamine. The link is here to it if you haven't seen it.**

.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_91727&feature=iv&v=sb7mYQqUCus

**A great song I assure you. So what do you think and it's your last chance to vote. To remind yourself of the options please look at my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the more serious approach I took there. I had to do that. **

**-Jade. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Option 3 is a go. Thank you for those who have reviewed. Hah! This is going to be really fun to write. So there will be clumsy, idiotic attempts to sabotage the lovely relationship between Ragnarok and Maka. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Pat. For being my best mate and a good laugh. Fun times! **

**-Chrona's POV-**

"I-I'm going to rip t-there r-relationship apart." I stammered to Kagami. She sighed and said.

"You're going to need help. Aren't you.?"

"Y-yes I don't know how to deal with destroying someone's life."

"Figures."

"I'm scared Maka w-will find out and h-hate me." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't live with myself if Maka hates me.

"Hey don't cry." Kagami moved forwards and hugged me."I won't tell."

"T-thank y-you." I muttered. It was only there for a second but a saw a sinister gleam in her eyes. It unnerved me. No I must be paranoid. She wouldn't do this for amusement. Would she? I don't know how to deal with this. Can I trust Kagami?

"And now you are wondering if you can trust me. You can. But I'm not forcing you Chrona. I merely made a suggestion on what you want to do." Kagami spoke so suddenly I jumped.

"I-I'm going to d-do it." I squeaked. I hate not being able to think easily. Half of the things I want to do I can't. This is annoying.

"First of you could be more confident. That will make Maka notice you. And we should observe what kind of man Maka wants. She is by the looks of things into the 'bad boy' types. And she takes a interest in the 'cool' guys too. Maybe we could set them up. Do stuff to make Maka repulsed by him. So we play them by there weaknesses." Kagami mused all most to herself.

"L-like what?"

"Does Ragnarok have any repulsive habits?" Kagami asked her eyes bright.

"Y-yes. He eats like a pig."

"We could point that out. But we have to be careful. Not too straight forward."

"W-what else?" I stammered. This was getting interesting.

"Hmm set them up. Make sure they are sick with each other. I will point out to Maka that she scarcely spends time with Ragnarok. She will take this to heart and ask him why they never spend time with each over. Then they will hopefully argue. A depressed Maka will have no one to talk to. You will then comfort her." Kagami finished looking delighted by her own intelligence.

"W-will this work?" I asked my heart beating uncomfortably with excitement.

"Probably not."

"Oh."

"That's why we have to be optimistic." Kagami then laughed. The laughter unnerved me. It sounded a lot like how Maka laughed the night she became my friend. She was scary. Really scary. Those eyes... that laughter. Beads of sweat popped behind my neck. She laughed once again.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Good let's go Chrona!"

-**Ten minutes later-**

Maka and Ragnarok was acting strange. They kept on looking at each other and then blushing and looking away. I didn't understand this. Kagami however did. She looked amused for a second then stood up.

"What's up Kagami?" Muse asked.

"Going on watch."

"Why it isn't nightfall yet?" Muse said looking suspicious.

"What about the normal tigers?" Kagami asked.

"We can just scare them away."

"But I love tigers!"

"FINE!" Muse yelled.

"Chūjitsuna learn everyone how to make traps." Kagami said. "Muse you oversee the lesson."

"Okay." Her weapons said as one.

**-Kagami's POV-**

I waited until everyone left. I then walked into Ragnarok and Maka's hut. I searched it looking for one indication of what I think they did last night. Nothing. I stopped. I bent forward and picked up a blonde hair of Ragnarok's sleeping bag. Crap! I inwardly yelled. Not really wanting too I sniffed the air. Unmistakable excitement around six hours ago. I hate using the skills Dark had showed me. Damn the Jigoku Clan. Thinking of my dead clan my hand immediately clutched my necklace. The black unbreakable material that went around my neck. The tiny silver sword. The dragon twisted around the sword. The dragon was real. A tiny moving thing which will never grow into a massive killing machine. I patted it's black head. It growled affectionately. My clan was a bunch of meister's that could change a bit of there body so we have animal senses. Sadly I was fairly rare and had two of these animal senses. My eyes and my nose. They look normal but I can smell way better than normal people. And my eyes. I can see in the dark. I sigh and use my enchanted senses to look around. Tortured sleep by the smell of it. From both sides. Apart from that nothing I can work on. I walked out.

"Looking in someone's hut are we?" I froze. It was Muse. Muse knew me better than most so she knew something was going on. Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Why of course. Just to see it was stable." I was a okay at telling lies but it is hard when the person knows you.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So why have you started this one first?"

"I done it at random."

"Oh?"

"Yes." I was getting frustrated.

"Fine okay I'll help." Muse said grinning. Idiot. She will ask me why after this. I know she will.

We spent fifteen minutes checking over the huts. Then.

"So what where you really doing?" Muse asked grinning like a idiot.

"If you don't ask I won't lie." I said.

"No I want to know." Muse continued.

"Fine. Want doesn't get."

"Please?" Muse asked using her puppy eyes.

"Fine Chrona wants to go out with Maka so I'm helping him out."

"Kagami that is nice of you but why do you want to help him?" I didn't reply.

"For fun?" Muse guessed.

"Yep."

"That is really bad."

"I don't care."

"What happened to the friendly girl I once knew who could pronounce big words but not little ones?"

"She died with the first Shibusen kid she killed." I growled.

"Don't lose yourself over that. He attacked you fist."

"And _that_ is an excuse?" I almost yelled.

"But-" I cut Muse off.

"BUT NOTHING! I KNOW MANY WAYS TO INJURE THAN KILL!"

"I thought you got over that."

"No."

"It isn't you took his soul."

"I may as well of."

"Don't beat yourself up." Muse said looking worried.

"I will. Always." I snarl. Muse backed away. She's nervous. Good I thought savagely. I walked away. Looks like we are going to do the plan tonight.

-**Six hours later-**

"Hey Maka!" I called.

"What Kagami?" She replied.

"You never really spend much time with Ragnarok."

"I do."

"No. You share a hut and work together. Wow." I said the last bit filled with sarcasm.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Maka asked.

"Mm." I nodded.

"Okay I will."

**-Ragnarok's POV-**

Maka told me to meet in the hut. I did. She came in looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you think we should spend some more time together?" She asked.

"We always spend time together." I replied.

"We work together and share the same hut."

"Yeah but-"

"But what?"

"There's really no time."

"No time to do what?"

"To go on dates and stuff. And there's really no where we can go."

"We could always find somewhere."

"But where would we find the time?"

"You know your making a lot of excuses." My jaw dropped at this. Maka the love of my life was accusing me of not spending enough time with each other.

"I try!" I raised my voice a bit.

"You don't try enough!" Maka growled her voice dangerously close to yelling.

"Well I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" She yelled.

"IT'S HARD! I WANT TO YOU KNOW!" I found myself standing up.

"Yeah?" She sneered.

"Yeah." I snarled. She walked out. I watched her leave.

**-Chrona's POV-**

The plan worked. Kagami was close to the hut. She started to grin. They must of started to argue. Then everyone at the camp fire jumped. Maka was yelling.

"NO YOU DON'T! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" Then Ragnarok was yelling to.

"IT'S HARD! I WANT TO YOU KNOW!" Kagami dived away from the tent after the long heavy silence. Maka came bursting out of the hut, her forest green eyes burning. Kagami winked at me. I went up to Maka and said.

"D-do you w-want to sit i-in my h-hut."

"Okay." Maka muttered her voice cracked. She walked into my hut. I was the only one in my hut because no one wanted to share with me. She sat beside me on my sleeping bag.

"A-Are you o-okay?" I managed.

"No." She then burst into tears. I don't know how to deal with tears. I can only deal with my own.

"D-did you and R-Ragnarok f-fight?"

"Yes. It was all my fault." I didn't know what to do. I just sat there. I got a sudden inspiration. I patted her on the back a bit and told her it was okay. She then gave me a detailed account of there argument. After all of this she gave me a hug. My heart clenched. I don't know how to deal with my heart when it does that. She then said.

"I need to say sorry to Ragnarok." And with that she left the hut. I followed after a while but instead of talking to Ragnarok I went to tell Kagami. I told her what happened. She smirked like something was funny and then said.

"Ah well lucky I have a backup plan."

**Wow. I done four pages. Yay longest chapter yet! I hope I'll get a lot of reviews! I love those reviews. Thank you for those who have put this story on alert **


	17. Chapter 17

**43 reviews! Yes! I'm enjoying writing about Chrona's attempts. It's really fun to write. But fairly hard because I haven't tried to wreak a relationship. So this chapter's gonna be about... well you'll find out. But remember. Chrona is not the only one to blame. As always thank you for the reviews. They really give me confidence to write. **

**- Kagami's POV-**

First attempt failed. But when your so used to plans blowing up in your face you subconsciously make a backup plan. So I told Chrona to wait for a few weeks so the love birds don't get suspicious. Tonight will be there first night hunting the monsters. I don't know how Maka and Ragnarok are going to concentrate when they keep on sucking faces. Oh and Muse has stood up.

"Muse. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Urm nothing." I felt suspicious so of course I followed her. I put my ear to the side of the hut.

"Um Kid." I heard Muse say.

"Yes Muse?" Came the voice of the Shinigami.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Muse said really fast. I choked on my laughter. Unreal. That is not happing.

"O-of course." Was Kid's rushed answer. God it's only been two weeks and they want to suck faces? I walked away feeling a massive grin form on my face. Either way it was highly amusing to me. The symmetry obsessed freak and the maddest person I know. What the hell? What is next? Rosario Vampire cosplay? (**A/N I DON'T OWN ROSARIO VAMPIRE! CHUUU!)** No I have a horrible image in my head! Ah! No! Muse came out of the hut and I was sitting with my back to the tree. I don't know how I got there. I still had the image in my head of Muse as Moka and Kid as Tsukune. Enough said. But as soon as I start thinking about my manga collection I felt that pang in my heart. Home sickness. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks. I stood up and hit the tree I was sitting beside. The tree bark crunched. One punch and the tree swayed. I kicked it. And it fell. Crying is weak. I stormed off. The thing I hate the most. Home. I want to go back. Love and hate all at the same time. I'm pathetic. I continued to beat myself up for a few minutes and then recovered.

"Are you okay?" Muse asked concerned.

"No." I snarled.

"Home sick?" I inwardly cursed. Muse knows me better than I thought.

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Yeah? It's the truth." I lied.

"Two lies."

"So you count." I snarled savagely.

"So you where lying."

"Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Go Shinigami's bitch."

"Wha-"

"You say it like I wouldn't of followed." I laughed bitterly.

"I really hate you sometimes." Muse growled looking hurt.

"Oh?"

"Yes."  
"Fine like I care."

"You don't."

"I know." Muse stormed of. Let her! We commonly argued. But she's never said she hates me. I slid down to a crouching position. And for the second time today I sobbed. I think this is my breaking point. Who cares I'm going to die at Shibusen anyway. Or this stupid island if Dark's plan failed. I will tell the Shibusen kids tonight. If I can be bothered to move. Which I doubt. And as I thought that blackness crept into my vision. I was found a few hours later.

"She's passed out again?" I heard someone say. My vision was blurry and I couldn't hear as well. I turned onto all fours and wretched.

"Hey hold on Kagami." Someone said. Chūjitsuna probably.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked. Maka I thought.

"I think." Was Chūjitsuna's reply.

"She just needs rest." A gentle voice cut in. Tsubaki I thought numbly.

"She's probably passed out from exhaustion." Another voice said. Muse.

"Hey Tsubaki. I'll carry her to her hut." Black*Star said. My thoughts was starting to clear. And I was tired. Strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Mft." Was my muffled reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you need anything?"

"Nft."I managed.

"I'll take that as a no." I felt soft deer hide. Tired I rolled onto my side. And fell asleep.

**-Black*Star's POV-**

I watched as Kagami rolled onto her side. I decided to sit next to her and reflect on my conversation with Tsubaki.

**FLASHBACK!**

"Hey Tsubaki! Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure Black*Star." She smiled. We walked outside.

"I don't feel like I'm a good person sometimes." I had muttered.

"What?"

"I just feel like I will be like my clan"

"No you won't."

"Well I want to surpass God all of the time and I just feel like I would do anything to achieve my goal."

"What like...killing someone?" Tsubaki had asked horrified.

"Well yeah sometimes." And then Maka had burst in shouting that we would die if we didn't leave the house."

**END FLASHBACK**

I still feel like a nervous wreak. Crap. There was a moan coming from Kagami. She must be having a nightmare.

"Shi- he's dead..." She managed. And then woke up.

"Hello Black*Star what are you doing in here?" Kagami asked.

"You passed out."

"Again?"

"Again?" I echoed.

"Yeah well I pass out a lot."

"Is it a medical condition?"

"No it's just when I have no sleep for two, three days."

"You speak of it like it's no big deal."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"It's the second time this month. So yeah I am used to it."

"Wow."

"I know."

"But-"

"No really. Come on lets prepare for tonight."

**Ah this chapter doesn't seem important but it's going to... clear some things up. I hope you've enjoyed it. Review please. You know you want to. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So I was looking at random fics and guess what I see? I saw a fanfiction with over a thousand reviews. And it was 48 chapters long. Wow. So that is now my new goal. Get over a thousand reviews on this fic. So of course I need your help. And of course I will work my hardest! God I sound like a little kid. Ah well. Thank you for the reviews! They will help me get my goal! **

**-Maka's POV-**

Kagami is mad. You know what the plan is? Oh we are only going to find the nest of a monster which the Immortal Clan has dubbed Maacura. Why? To steal the eggs or babies and raise them so one day we will use them to fly of the island. Utter madness. Kagami thinks they are nested around the mountain's.

"Keep away from the tail." Kagami suddenly said.

"Why?" Everyone said at once. Of course her weapons was a obvious exception.

"'Coz if it's a male it will have a little poisonous snake at the end of it."

"Can I keep a body?" Stein asked.

"Why?" Kagami asked tilting her head. It reminded me of a puppy.

"So I can dissect it." Everyone immediately recoiled horrified. Kagami however looked impressed.

"Tell me if it's suited to mountain habitats."

"I will." He smiled.

**-Two hours later-**

"Nightfall!" Kagami said looking happier than usual. Her weapons looked terrified. As if something was going to jump at them. 

"Aw crap." Chūjitsuna whined.

"What?" I asked.

"When Kagami kills sometimes it's hard to make her stop."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly feeling scared.

"She sometimes hurts friends."

"In what way?"

"Are you stupid?" Chūjitsuna asked.

"No. So she will try to stab one of us?" I asked.

"She doesn't need weapons to kill someone." Chūjitsuna laughed without humour.

"What?" I asked cold terror setting in.

"You saw how she can withstand a wavelength attack. You saw how she can fight. She was going easy on everyone Maka. She likes to play with her victim's. She likes pain. She likes death and terror. The first person she killed something snapped. Dark is terrified of her. I am terrified of her. Muse is terrified of her. So should you. The first thing I am going to do if we get home and live through the war we are going to pledge on Shibusen, I'm going to get her help."

"She sounds scary."

"When you see her fight..." Chūjitsuna started then shook her head. I was scared. What was going to go on tonight?

"She's like a hunter Maka." A soft voice came beside me. It was Muse.

"Yep. She plays with her victim's like a hunter plays with it's prey."

"No. One person can't be that mad. Not because she killed someone. I don't think it was her fault. And I don't think she took the guys soul."

"Maka. It wasn't just the guy she killed. His weapon too." Muse said suddenly sounding sad.

"The weapon, is a forbidden subject." Chūjitsuna carried on.

"The weapon was once Kagami's best friend.

"No." I said feeling sickened.

"Here." Muse said her hand in her coat. She had a picture in her hand. The picture was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Muse,Chūjitsuna and Kagami was in it. They where all laughing and looking like they where having fun. I smiled at the picture. It just looked like they had a treasured friendship.

"But why did she kill her?" I asked perplexed.

"Because she still tried to attack." Chūjitsuna said shaking her head sadly.

"Why?"

"Not only because she was mad with grief she was wanting to bring Kagami down anyway."

"But that's crazy."

"No. Because Kagami and Blaise had a fairly bad argument."

"All of that because of a argument? And Blaise was her friend right?"

"Yes Blaise was her friend. But the argument wasn't normal."

"Wasn't normal?"

"Yes. She kinda blamed Kagami. She just said it was Kagami's fault that they where on the island. It was a prank gone wrong. The where fighting anyway."

"What? Why?" I asked. I was starting to feel sorry for her.

"Because Blaise started to hang around with those who once bullied Kagami and Blaise herself. Kagami being the person she once was didn't care. It was only when she started to spread rumours about Kagami's was when the trouble started."

"Trouble?"  
"Well they had a fight Kagami won and then more rumours went around. So there friendship was in tatters."

"Hey!" Cam a impatient voice from behind us. My blood froze. It was Kagami. "Are we going yet?" She continued to whine.

"Fine, fine." Chūjitsuna laughed. Kagami smiled and raised her hands. Muse and Chūjitsuna started to glow with white light. The twin daggers sighed and changed.

"I suggest everyone changes to weapon form."

"Dissecting the monsters will be fun!" Stein practically sang. Papa shuddered and changed into a scythe.

"Soul." I said.

"On it!"He glowed and we held hands. His scythe form glittered. As everyone was changing Ragnarok winked at me just before he changed into his midnight black sword.

**-Half an hour later-**

"Crap!" Kagami yelled. I turned around and to my utter horror there was at least ten of those monsters. Kagami didn't hesitate. She lunged for the forehead with Muse but missed. She blocked a attack with Chūjitsuna and brought the weapons across slicing both front paws at the same time. Kagami's pale face was covered with blood. But I didn't see her finish the monster.

"Maka guard!" Soul yelled. I brought him across my body. The beast had tremendous strength

"Your in a bad position!" Kagami laughed Chūjitsuna was suddenly dug deep inside it's skull. Black*Star had Tsubaki in chain scythe mode. He used speed star and it's head was cut off. Papa and Stein had two corpses around them.

"Screech alpha!" Chrona yelled. Screaming came from Ragnarok. All the monsters in the area started to screech back. Gunshots echoed around the clearing. Two of the Maacura bit the dust. Chrona had killed one. I swung Soul around and one of the monsters was sliced clean in half. Blood was dripping as everyone turned to face the last one. Insane laughter came from Kagami as she called to the monster.

"Let's play!" She ran at the monster without Chūjitsuna or Muse. She hit the beast's nose. Crimson blood dripped out of it's nose. It roared at her. She kicked it's mouth. Several bloodstained teeth flew out of it's mouth. She then expertly sidestepped a paw and broke it's arm with a lock I had never seen before. A horrible crack echoed through the clearing. Kagami was on top of the creature her arm around it's neck. She snapped it's neck. And I didn't even see her move. I knew if she wanted to, she could kill us all. Even Papa and Stein. Muse changed back. And I couldn't believe my eyes when Muse started to kiss Kid. Kagami and Black*Star said at exactly the same time.

"Ooh! Love is in the air!" And they giggled helplessly. I smiled at the bizarre scene in front of me. And I noticed the way Kagami and Black*Star looked at each other. And they blushed.

"Stein. The one that I just killed is over there. It's a female." Kagami said when she stopped laughing.

"Okay!" Stein said cheerfully.

"Let's get back." Kagami said when everyone had there fair share of souls.

**-Half an hour later-**

I got back into the hut and got a shock. Ragnarok beat me there.

"Hey." He said. And we kissed passionately. I don't know what happened. His hands started to wander. We ended up on the sleeping bag.

And we made love for the first time.

**-Kagami's POV-**

I leaned back on Maka and Ragnarok's hut. Judging by the moans they where... Never mind.

"Chrona." I called.

"Y-Yes Kagami?"

"Looks like breaking them up is going to be a lot harder."

"W-Why?" I sighed. And started to explain exactly what Maka and Ragnarok was doing.

**Excuse me for the... scene. I have never um attempted something like that. And if I put detail in it would a M. Which is crap. Did you like it? Review please! Tell me what you think of that and should I put more in?**

**-Jade.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter may amuse me. Enough said. Thank you to those who reviewed. One day I will become a great writer and buy Soul Eater off the guys that own it. And then Chrona will be a boy. And then crash the SoMa dreamboat. **Goes into fantasy****

**-Kagami's POV-**

I think Chrona is depressed. He is just sitting and not saying a thing. Liz and Patty are asking him what is wrong. He isn't replying. I think he is in shock. Because Maka and Ragnarok did it. Oh, Maka has left the hut. About time. Of course that is my cue.

"Maka!" I yelled and ran over.

"What?" She asked looking like she was walking on air.

"It's Chrona! He is just sitting there and isn't saying a thing!" I said trying and failing to sound concerned.

"Is he O.K?" She asked her voice going sharp.

"No. I think he is depressed."

"He already was."

"No he is worse."

"I'll speak to him." Maka said. She had a strong bond with little Chrona. That may be a advantage.

But of course if Ragnarok intervenes it will be bad. No really bad. Chrona and I will be caught in the act of breaking them up. I don't care about having no friends. It's Chrona who I am worried about. Wait. Do I have a bond with the shy swordsman? Nah. No way. I don't have a bond with anybody apart from my weapons. Oh my God I do. Crap. Crap. Crap. I decided that having a bond with anyone was dangerous. I'm going to dispose of the danger immediately. I walked over to Chrona ready to kill him.

"Muse." I heard Chūjitsuna mutter. Oh... I seem to have gone mad again. I laughed.

**-Muse's POV-**

I was busy talking to Kid when Chūjitsuna mutter my name. Fear coated her voice. I turned to see Kagami walking over to Chrona. Kagami laughed insanely. Her eyes wide and she was obviously having a insane spell. That's what I call them anyway. It was the Jigoku Clan that made her like that. Insanity was a way of life when they still existed. If you have enchanted senses you're insane. I launched myself at Kagami screaming,

"RUN CHRONA!" I was two seconds off Kagami. By that time she was about to break his neck. Kagami suddenly stopped after hitting Chrona. And using this advantage I lunged at her. She evaded it. Kagami's eyes was wider than ever. She looked at her knuckle. Blood was trickling from a small cut on her second knuckle from her right hand. I gasped. The person who she actually hit was Maka. And Maka had one small blade producing from her hand. Kagami smiled insanely. And before she could attack again a pale figure was in front of her. It was Chrona. His fist slammed into Kagami's face.

"Don't ever hurt Maka again." He said. Soul ran at Kagami and body slammed her away from Chrona. Several bullets shot at my meister. She did a impressive backwards flip. She stuck out her hand and skidded away from the bullets. A shock of blue and a cry of

"BLACK✰STAR BIG WAVE!" Yellow lighting crackled out of his hand. It would injure most people but Kagami is not a normal person. She laughed eerily.

"Is that the best you got?" Kagami smirked. She then swayed slightly and collapsed. Chūjitsuna caught our meister before she could fall.

"Hey Kagami! Hey!" I called slapping my meister's face. Her eyes snapped open. Her dark blue eyes clear. Kagami was back. I breathed out in relief.

"What did I miss?" Kagami asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry about that. Kagami sometimes goes insane. Before you came she had these insane spells like three times a week." I explained.

"Oh shit! Did I kill anyone?" Kagami asked franticly looking around.

"No. You punched Maka though." Soul said.

"Is she okay?" Kagami asked frowning. Patty went over to Maka.

"She's knocked out~" Patty sang.

"Oh..." Kagami walked over to Maka. She examined Maka's jaw.

"Not broken. She's gonna wake up with a hell of a headache though. And bruising." Kagami then walked away.

**-Liz's POV-**

I was shocked. Who does that girl think she is? First she tries to attack Chrona but ends up almost breaking Maka's jaw! Crap! Now I must refrain my sister from interrupting Stein's work. Too late. She is jumping on the shaved fur of the monster. Looks like he brought some tools with him.

"Urm Liz? Patty is interrupting a important part of the experiment." Stein said smiling. That smile said that if I didn't stop Patty I would be dissected. I grabbed my sister and dragged her away.

"MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU! PAPA LOVES YOU AND MAMA MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Spirit cried sobbing his little heart out.

"Ahehehe!" Patty started to point and laugh.

"What's his problem?" I asked Stein.

"Oh I said that maybe he should stop flirting and pay more attention to his daughter."

"You shouldn't really say that to Death Scythe." I said.

"Well he did ask me why does Maka hate him."

"I see. Well sorry about my sister." I said dragging Patty away from Stein's hut.

**-Kagami's POV-**

I went over to my tree. It was a old oak. I loved climbing up there and sitting on the highest branch. I only went there when I was feeling down. I stroked my dragon. He growled sticking his forked tongue out to taste my finger. His yellow eyes met my dark blue ones. He chilled me out. I felt guilty. It's been a few weeks since I went insane. And I thought I was getting better. I must have been wrong. I sat on the branch and closed my eyes. I then threw back my head and howled a wolf song. It was a song my mother taught me. She told me to howl when I needed help. I then smelt something. Oh it's Maka. Then a bolt of inspiration struck me. I grinned.

"You know I sometimes think Chrona loves Maka." I said to my dragon. He knew what I was doing so he forced some smoke to come out of his mouth. A sharp intake of breath. That just made me grin more.

"'Coz I've seen the way he gazes at her. And he blushes much more than usual too." I waited then I heard a crunch of leaves. Frantic sounds of someone running away. I'm gonna have to speak to Chrona before Maka does.

"What are you doing Kagami?" Chūjitsuna demanded.

"If you don't ask I won't lie." I said struggling not to laugh. Ow, I think something has ruptured due to me keeping laughter back.

**So the weapon blood in Maka has surfaced yet again. Ha! Next chapter is going to be filled with drama! And violence. And all of the stuff everyone will love! And before I forget, check out Pat's( To you Natsumi Tanazaki) Bleach fanfic, _Never meant to belong yet destiny awaits. _I don't own Bleach nor do I own Pat's fanfic. Seriously read and review it 'coz that crap is awesome and she doesn't have enough reviews. And as a afterthought review this please!**

**-Jade.**


	20. Pitiful Authors Note And Apology

**Okay guys... this is my pitiful authors note. I'm gonna have to wait to put a new chapter on this thing. You see I'm working on something. It's probably gonna take at least a year to finish it. But of** **course I**'l**l try to upload as much as I can, and when I finally finish this project I'll tell you what it is. I'm planning on keeping it quiet.** ***Gets on hands and knees* Please please forgive me! *Gets up* Don't worry! I'll definitely get a long chapter up! Well I'll try... **

**-Jade **


	21. Chapter 20

**I've struggled to write this chapter. It's fairly long so enjoy! Oh and my reviews hit fifty. So this chapter is dedicated to SoulandMaka4everGOANIME. Thanks for being the reviewer to help me reach fifty. I appreciate it. **

**-Chrona's POV-**

I was tugged in a bush.

"AH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WI-"

"Quiet fool!" Came a low snarl.

"Kagami?"

"No the milkman."

"I don' know how to deal with sarcasm." I muttered.

"Big surprise. Look Maka overheard me talking out loud." Kagami whispered.

"What?" I felt confused. Why does she need to pull me into a bush for that?

"Listen I accidentally let slip that you like Maka."

"WHAT?" I yelled. I then felt my face heat up.

"Shut up god damn it!" Kagami growled,obviously losing her temper.

"S-sorry." I stammered.

"It's okay. Listen deny that you like her."

"Why?"

"Well if she spits her dummy out,maybe Red Eyes will overhear."

"W-why does S-Soul have to overhear?" I asked. She grinned.

"To cause conflict."

"I don't know how to deal with-"

"Conflict." Kagami said tonelessly. I felt offended. I rarely got cut off during a sentence around here.

"Oh here she comes." Kagami said suddenly. She pushed me out of the bush. I looked at it helplessly. Kagami gave me a thumbs up. She then made her way up a tree.

"Chrona!" Someone very familiar yelled. Yes I was right. It was Maka.

"We need to talk." She said seriously. It was obvious that we weren't going to have a friendly conversation.

"Why?"

"Do you love me?" She asked almost immediately. Suddenly something snapped.

"YES I DO ALRIGHT! YES I HAVE FOR A WHILE! AND GUESS WHAT? RAGNAROK YET AGAIN TOOK SOMETHING THAT I LIKED! MY FOOD,MY SANITY AND YOU! AND I'M TIRED OF THIS LIFE! I'M TIRED OF PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING! I DON' KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" I screeched. I felt embarrassed and slightly proud. I done something I never did. I spoke my mind. I looked at Maka. Her jaw was inches away from the floor. I then heard something from a nearby tree. Something that sounded like a hand hitting a forehead.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka threw the book at the tree.

"Ow!" Came a voice. Then a black clad body fell from the tree. I felt a massive pressure on me. "Oww!" Moaned Kagami. She massaged her head that had a book shaped dent in it. And she looked down. She was hovering over me. She yelped and jumped back. My head felt like it would explode from redness.

"Holy shit! Maka chops hurt like hell!" Kagami said looking surprised.

"I thought I sensed another soul." Maka said. "Kagami what where you doing up there?" Kagami to

my surprise laughed. "Enjoying scenery. What do you think smart-ass?"

"What has Chrona got to do with you?"

"He's my... my... he's my." She mumbled something I couldn't hear. Nor could Maka.

"What?"

"My friend."

"How did that take so long."  
"I haven't had a friend for a while." I smiled at that. She counts me as a friend.

"So?" Maka asked impatiently

"So I went to see how he was."

"It's strange you come to see him when you let something slip."

"It's strange you didn't notice yourself. He obviously likes you." The two girls glared at each other.

"Do you still view people as toys?" Maka asked. I gasped. Was I really a game to Kagami?

"Some people."

"Like Chrona?"

"No like you."

"What?"

"You must be one of the most selfish people I know. You know some boys like you. Like Red Eyes and Chrona."

"By Red Eyes you mean Soul."

"Yes."

"No. He did but him and Patty are going out."

"Giraffe Girl is too 'uncool' for him."

"How do you know what he says?"

"I listen."

"So how do you know she's too uncool for him?"

"I know body language. He looks at you a awful lot.

"Shut up."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Kagami asked. She was laughing. Maka stormed forward. She threw a punch. Kagami didn't bother blocking or dodging it. She let it hit her. Kagami head butted Maka. She then elbowed her in the stomach and kicked the knees from under her.

"That little combo is called 'broken mirror.' Goes with my name." I then grabbed Kagami's arm.

"Enough! Don't hurt Maka!" Kagami looked at me. Her eyes became hard. She laughed yet again.

"Yeah I get it. Stick up for her. You bitch pig look at him. He probably would give his life for you without hesitation. Ragnarok however... well you'll figure it out. Anyway your lucky to have someone who loves you that much. I kinda wish I had someone like that." Then something collided

with Kagami.

"Aw that is so cute! Who knew you had a heart under that cold exterior!"

"Muse! GET THE HELL OF ME!" The small meister screamed. Maka raised a eyebrow even though she was obviously in pain,she started to laugh. Even I had a giggle. Something was just funny seeing Muse attached to Kagami's back and Kagami straining to uppercut her.

"Still Kagami I thought you like Black✰Star." Everyone became still and silent. Kagami then fell under the weight of Muse.

"Shouldn't you be sucking faces with Stripes?"  
"I guess that's Kid?"

"Yeah." She then shook Muse off stood up and ran.

"We should leave her." Muse said after a long and awkward silence.

"Shouldn't w-we go and see if she's o-okay?" I stammered.

"The last time I done that I almost got my wrist broken." Muse said rubbing her left wrist absent-mindedly.

**-Soul's POV-**

I watched from a distance. Oh I will get little Chrona back. And when Ragnarok comes back from hunting I may just tell him what I saw.

**-Kagami's POV-**

I packed my sleeping bag up. I was leaving. Forever. Oh food. I grabbed my supply of food and left a note written on a leaf with charcoal. It read,

_Dear Muse, Chū, Chrona,Black✰Star and the others,_

_I'm leaving. Forever. You may find me in the forest dead or alive and well hidden. So basically you will only find me dead. That is okay. No don't worry as I can survive without weapons. And Muse, Chū your my only family so keep safe. And if I find you dead I'm gonna kill you._

_Kagami._

I then sprinted full speed to the forest. After a while I got tired. I sat at a small river. Oh it's night time. I didn't notice. The moon shone on my face and I looked at my reflection. My scars stood out more than often. They generally are unnoticeable by moonlight. The air around suddenly felt cold and uninviting. I smelt something odd, a musty smell. And something that smelt like copper. Blood. A crunch from behind me. I turned ready to kill whatever was behind me. I caught bright yellow eyes. Putrid breath on my face. A flash of yellow fangs. It growled.

I then knew what is was. Maacura, just bigger. Way bigger. It was twice the size of me. I didn't take chances, not ever. And I'm not gonna change now. I ran, hoping that it's size hindered it's speed. It didn't. As I ran I noticed something that terrified me. It was _playing_ with me. If it wanted to catch me, it could. I gulped suddenly out of my comfort zone. That hasn't happened to me in long time. I swerved right and jumped onto a tree. The beast caught up to me and lazily sliced the tree I was standing on in half. I leaped off the tree but my landing stumbled. I fell painfully on both knees.

I didn't stop. And I'm not a fan for screaming for a hero ether, but extreme measures call for extreme actions. So I screamed. How can actors scream for so long? My throat hurts already. Not really caring that my throat had burst into flames I continued to scream as loud as possible. Nothing came.

I sighed. This is the last thing I can do. I grabbed the necklace. The string had turned into a chain. Which is bad. When it turns into a chain that means I'm close to dying. I snarled and showed the small dragon to the beast. It stopped. And fell asleep. I sighed in relief. The charm only works once on one animal. So the next time I face it, I'll lose it's protection. I then noticed it's about to wear off. It only lasts five minutes. Without thinking I dived into a bush. I waited until it stood up. It then flew off into the mountains. Excellent. I now know where it lives. And I have a idea what it does. I smirked and decided that going back to camp would be good after all.

"You what?" Came Chūjitsuna's angry yelp.

"I met the leader of the Maacura."

"And didn't bother taking us, your beloved weapons?"

"Cut it out!" I snarled. "I can have a moment to myself you know!"

"MAKA CHOP!" A book came flying to my head.  
"Ow! Enough with the Maka Chops!"

"That's for leaving! We're a team you know!" Maka raged. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever-" I got cut off. I was glomped.

"KAGAMI! WE ARE A TEAM! DON'T JUST ROLL YOUR EYES AND SAY WHATEVER!"

"MUSE!" I roared. Then when I thought things couldn't get worse.

"THE GREAT BLACK✰STAR SHALL JOIN THIS HUG! YOUR GOD DEMANDS A GROUP HUG!" I felt like screaming.

"I will join the hug! Just as long as it's symmetrical!" Kid yelled.

"I want to hug my beloved daughter!" Spirit yelled, coming out of nowhere. Luckily before the group hug started Ragnarok snarled.

"No way!"

"I don't know how to deal with hugs!" Chrona yelled.

"Hugs are uncool!" Soul whined.

"Giraffe! Giraffe's hug, don't they sis?" Patty asked Liz.

"I don't know." Liz said. By now Muse had me around the neck.

"Gah! Muse!"

"Umm,Muse-chan I think your suffocating Kagami." Tsubaki pointed out. By now my eyes where streaming.

"Ah sorry!" Muse said. I glared at her. She immediately shot over to a nearby hut sitting under it's shadow.

"Okay as I was saying before I was interrupted." I shot a glare at Muse who was attempting to hide behind Kid. "The location of the Maacura is-"

"The mountains! Kagami you where right!" Stein exclaimed, blood on his hands, he had just appeared out of nowhere. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I was just about to say."

"So your saying we just have to kill this this one? And it's all over? Cool."Soul smirked in a way that put me on edge.

"You know what I hate? When someone asks a question then answers it themselves." I snarled at Soul.

"How are we gonna track it?" Soul continued.

"Inspect every cave in the mountains." I grinned.

"No, I have a better idea." Stein said.

"What?"

"Well we leave tomorrow. We watch where about in the mountains most of the Maacura leave and we guess which point of the mountains the denning place is while they hunt."

"Good idea." I muttered.

**Some time later...**

I watched the mountains the suspense killing me. Watching. Waiting. Praying for them to leave. Then, many dark shadows was leaving the top of the highest mountain.

"Aww come on." I whined.

**-Two hours later in Soul's POV-**

I was in scythe form and the mountain, judging how all the meister's was panting and groaning, was hard to climb. Kid was however trying to fix the many rocks muttering about symmetry and trash. In the end Kagami lost it and started to drag a sobbing Kid away, ignoring everyone's protests. Maka however was glancing at Chrona, then Ragnarok then at me. She then tripped.

"Baka! Watch where your going!" I shouted at her. A black clad figure appeared by Maka's side. A shock of black hair and a,

"watch where your going." Ragnarok murmured softly in her ear. However it wasn't soft enough. Jealously gnawed and squirmed in my stomach. No wait. I'm with Patty. Patty the love of my life. Aw who am I kidding. Jealously and liking two girls is seriously uncool. I'M FREAKING UNCOOL! Everyone had stopped walking and was gazing at me or at Maka. Maka however was looking down at me and blinked.

"What did I say out loud?"

"I'm freaking uncool." Stein said.

"Word vomit is uncool." I murmured. Black✰Star started to laugh.

"Well uncool people do uncool things." Black✰Star choked.

"Shut it!" I yelled at him.

"Black✰Star, Soul-kun please stop!" Tsubaki pleaded. This was gonna be a long walk.

**Hi everyone. That was a short greeting a the top. Sorry for the long wait. The project is going fine. Four pages long this is. My longest yet. So I've been thinking about introducing other peoples OC's just for the fighting bits. Any one interested? Just tell me the name, the weapons along with there name and form. Oh and appearances. Any questions PM me. And send in those reviews. You know you want to! Hit that button. Favourite and alert while your at it! **

**-Jade. **


End file.
